(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor and wall scraping devices and brushes and brooms and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combination foxtail brush with a razor blade scraper incorporated into a base of a brush handle.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 37,315 to Whipple discloses a shoe brush with a retractable scraper which can be extended outwardly from one end of the brush. U.S. Pat. No. 138,353 to Kessler et. illustrates a brush for blacking shoes. This patent also has a retractable scraper in the handle of the brush. U.S. Pat. No. 587,964 to Henry discloses a brush without a handle. In the top of the brush, a hoe-shaped scraper is shown which is spring biased and can be moved outwardly for various types of scraping jobs. U.S. Pat. No. 623,582 to Vollmar describes a combined blacking brush and shoe cleaner. This patent also describes a retractable scraper mounted on top of the blacking brush.
None of the above mentioned prior art brushes and retractable scrapers provide a unique combination of structure and features of the subject foxtail brush and retractable razor blade scraper for use in flooring and wall construction and various other types of applications requiring a razor blade scraper and cleaning brush combination.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a combination foxtail brush and razor blade scraper eliminating the need of having to keep on hand a separate brush and a separate razor blade scraper.
Another object of the invention is the combination tool can be used during flooring construction, wall construction, various types of building projects and other applications requiring a razor blade scraper and brush for clean up. The tool""s handle may be made of high density urethane plastic and like materials. The bristles of the brush may also be made of plastic or organic material.
Still another object of the invention is the razor blade scraper includes an elongated razor blade of up to 2xc2xd inches in width with the width of the blade matching the width of the brush handle for greater leverage in difficult clean up jobs. With the increased size of the razor blade, time and energy in cleaning and scraping are reduced.
The subject invention includes a razor blade scraper retractably mounted in a handle base of a brush handle. Bristles of the foxtail brush extend downwardly from the handle base. A first end of the handle base is widened to accommodate a razor blade having a width up to 2xc2xd inches. The razor blade is mounted on a blade head which is part of a razor blade slide received in the top of the handle base. The razor blade slide includes a push button which is used to move the slide along the length of the handle base for retracting the razor blade on top of the handle base and extending the razor base outwardly from one end of the handle base. The razor base slide also includes a storage area in the top thereof for storing a plurality of razor blades therein. The top of the handle base and the razor blade slide are covered by a base cap. The base cap is removably attached to the handle base. The push button extends upwardly through an opening in the base cap for operating the razor blade slide.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the different types of brushes and razor blade scrapers when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.